


That Madness

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Scene, Threats of Violence, mature content, ophelia getting pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: A one shot based on a picture that I saw a while back of Ophelia being pregnant.  This is what potentially lead to the pregnancy...





	

That madness somehow catches a man's eye, and I find myself in his bed.  His kisses hot, my blood pumping in my veins. I only want the lovely red that only he can bleed, but he makes so many colours, his face that beautiful red, how can I resist such colour?  He kisses me and he tastes divine.  I stare into his coloured eyes and marvel at the colour that he has.  I soon find myself moaning in pleasure as he places himself in the places I can't see of my own body.  He is something entirely different than I expected.  I thought that he would flinch away from my body, and yet he was more than happy to see me naked and here we are, on his bed, while he is doing something that is absolutely heaven to my senses.  I have never felt the feelings that he is making me fell right now, this sexual pleasure that is almost driving me wild with a desire like no other to have this again and again.  
  
I throw my head back and cry out as the pleasure is too great, and I feel something inside of me, it's not painful, but it's not overly pleasant either.  
"What are you doing?" I pant,  
"Preparing you for me," he murmurs gently,  
I suddenly feel another wave of pleasure and I am moaning again.  As I moan, he moves and I am staring at him, he is above me and I feel him inside of me, deeply inside of me.  
  
I can't begin to describe the pleasure that is racing through my body, the colours I see as he moves is almost too beautiful to describe.  I moan again as I feel the pleasure wave through me and I come.  I have no words for this.  
"Don't even think of leaving me," I hiss, "I'll do much worse than kill you."  
"Why would I want to?" he asks "When I have everything before me."  
I feel a smile creep up on my face.  He's in for a shock and a half, and I will see the lovely red that he bleeds, if he ever cheats on me.


End file.
